Wiggly Community Service Announcement/Gallery
Gallery Intro File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|Intro Wearing Sunglasses File:WearingSunglasses1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot File:WearingSunglasses2.png|Jeff wearing sunglasses Wearing Shoes File:WearingShoes1.png|Jeff walking in bare feet File:WearingShoes2.png|Jeff's socks File:WearingShoes3.png|"Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes?" File:WearingShoes4.png|"Why not try shoes." File:WearingShoes5.png|Jeff and his shoes File:WearingShoes6.png|Jeff putting his shoes on File:WearingShoes7.png|Jeff's socks and shoes File:WearingShoes8.png|Jeff finishing put on shoes File:WearingShoes9.png|Jeff giving a thumbs up Taking the Elevator File:TakingtheElevator1.png File:TakingtheElevator2.png|Jeff File:TakingtheElevator3.png File:TakingtheElevator4.png File:TakingtheElevator5.png|An elevator File:TakingtheElevator6.png Wearing a Hat File:WearingaHat1.png|Hot Jeff File:WearingaHat2.png|Jeff File:WearingaHat3.png File:WearingaHat4.png File:WearingaHat5.png File:WearingaHat6.png Running File:Running1.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Running2.png|The Wiggly Friends running fast File:Running3.png|The Wiggly Friends running slow File:Running4.png|The Early Wiggly Friends running backwards File:Running5.png|The Wiggly Friends running forwards File:Running6.png|The Wiggly Friends running backwards and forwards Jumping on the Trampoline File:JumpingontheTrampoline1.png|Wags tired File:JumpingontheTrampoline2.png|Wags File:JumpingontheTrampoline3.png|Wags jumping on the trampoline File:JumpingontheTrampoline4.png|Wags falling off the trampoline Swimming File:Swimming1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Swimming2.png File:Swimming3.png File:Swimming4.png|Captain Feathersword swimming Eating a Carrot File:EatingaCarrot1.png|Murray File:EatingaCarrot2.png|Murray eating a carrot Putting on the Lights File:PuttingontheLights1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:PuttingontheLights2.png|The Big Red Car's lights turning on Fishing File:Fishing1.png|Jeff feeling bored File:Fishing2.png|A fishing hook File:Fishing3.png|Jeff and a fishing hook Sleeping File:Sleeping1.png|Murray yawning File:Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy File:Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes File:Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea File:Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep File:Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray File:Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' File:Sleeping8.png|Murray sleeping Laughing File:Laughing1.png File:Laughing2.png|Captain Feathersword reading a newspaper File:Laughing3.png File:Laughing4.png File:Laughing5.png File:Laughing6.png File:Laughing7.png|Captain Feathersword falling off the chair Wearing a Belt File:WearingaBelt1.png|Captain Feathersword File:WearingaBelt2.png File:WearingaBelt3.png File:WearingaBelt4.png|Captain Feathersword's pants File:WearingaBelt5.png File:WearingaBelt6.png File:WearingaBelt7.png File:WearingaBelt8.png File:WearingaBelt9.png|Captain Feathersword wearing a belt File:WearingaBelt10.png Flying File:Flying(WSCA)1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Flying(WSCA)2.png|Captain Feathersword flying File:Flying(WSCA)3.png At the Movies File:AttheMovies1.png|Jeff at the movies File:AttheMovies2.png|A man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies3.png|Jeff File:AttheMovies4.png|Jeff moving to a different spot File:AttheMovies5.png|Jeff watching the movie File:AttheMovies6.png|Another man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies7.png|Jeff shrugs File:AttheMovies8.png|so he enjoys the movie, anyway. Eating an Apple File:EatinganApple1.png|Jeff File:EatinganApple2.png|An apple File:EatinganApple3.png File:EatinganApple4.png|Jeff eating an apple Asking for Directions File:AskingforDirections1.png|A subway File:AskingforDirections2.png|Dorothy File:AskingforDirections3.png File:AskingforDirections4.png File:AskingforDirections5.png File:AskingforDirections6.png|Dorothy and Jeff File:AskingforDirections7.png|"That way, Dorothy." File:AskingforDirections8.png|Jeff Lending Helping Hands File:LendingHelpingHands1.png|Wags trying to itch File:LendingHelpingHands2.png|Wags File:LendingHelpingHands3.png File:LendingHelpingHands4.png File:LendingHelpingHands5.png File:LendingHelpingHands6.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy scratching Wags' itch At the Library File:AttheLibrary1.png|Jeff File:AttheLibrary2.png File:AttheLibrary3.png File:AttheLibrary4.png File:AttheLibrary5.png File:AttheLibrary6.png File:AttheLibrary7.png File:AttheLibrary8.png File:AttheLibrary10.png File:AttheLibrary11.png File:AttheLibrary12.png|Jeff holding library books Scratching an Itch File:ScratchinganItch.png|A kangaroo scratching an itch Hanging Clothes File:HangingClothes1.jpg|Jeff trying to hang up a shirt File:HangingClothes2.jpg|Jeff's shirt File:HangingClothes3.jpg|Jeff failing File:HangingClothes4.jpg|Jeff listening File:HangingClothes5.jpg|Jeff having an idea File:HangingClothes6.jpg|A clothespin File:HangingClothes7.jpg|Jeff holding a clothespin File:HangingClothes8.jpg|Jeff hanging up a shirt with a clothespin File:HangingClothes9.jpg|Jeff giving a thumbs up Stop and Smell the Flowers, Use a Tissue, See a Doctor File:StopandSmelltheFlowers1.png|Greg File:StopandSmelltheFlowers2.png|Greg and the flowers File:StopandSmelltheFlowers3.png|Greg smelling the flowers File:StopandSmelltheFlowers4.png File:StopandSmelltheFlowers5.png|Greg sneezing File:StopandSmelltheFlowers6.png File:StopandSmelltheFlowers7.png File:StopandSmelltheFlowers8.png|Greg uses a tissue but sneezes. File:StopandSmelltheFlowers9.png File:StopandSmelltheFlowers10.png|Greg leaves to go see a doctor. Yawning File:Yawning1.png|A wombat File:Yawning2.png File:Yawning3.png|A wombat yawning Taking a Break File:TakingaBreak1.png|Jeff File:TakingaBreak2.png File:TakingaBreak3.png|Jeff and a bench File:TakingaBreak4.png File:TakingaBreak5.png|Jeff sitting on a bench File:TakingaBreak6.png|Jeff giving a thumbs up Drinking a Glass of Water File:DrinkingaGlassofWater1.png|Murray File:DrinkingaGlassofWater2.png File:DrinkingaGlassofWater3.png|Murray drinking a glass of water File:DrinkingaGlassofWater4.png Looking Up at a Map File:LookingUpataMap1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:LookingUpataMap2.png|The Wiggles and a map Hats File:Hats(WSCA)1.png File:Hats(WSCA)2.png File:Hats(WSCA)3.png|Jeff and his yellow hat File:Hats(WSCA)4.png|Jeff giving a thumbs up Dancing File:Dancing(WSCA).png|The Wiggly Friends dancing Clapping File:Clapping1.png|Dorothy and the ballet girls File:Clapping2.png|Dorothy File:Clapping3.png|Dorothy clapping File:Clapping4.png|Dorothy and the ballet girls clapping At the Playland File:AtthePlayland1.png|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland File:AtthePlayland2.png File:AtthePlayland3.png|Lollipop's Playland Teacup Ride File:AtthePlayland4.png|Jeff and Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland Hula Hoop File:HulaHoop1.png File:HulaHoop2.png File:HulaHoop3.png File:HulaHoop4.png File:HulaHoop5.png File:HulaHoop6.png File:HulaHoop7.png File:HulaHoop8.png File:HulaHoop9.png|Jeff hula hooping File:HulaHoop10.png Category:Galleries Category:Segment Galleries Category:2002